


First Lessons

by Lunchbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, daddy!dean, domestic!Destiel, sort of freeform? idk, supernatural verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to spend more time with his little girl, Dean teaches her the two most important lessons in her life. Music and Cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agusrocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agusrocker/gifts).



> My dearest friend had requested this fic _ages_ ago. Through tears, nagging and more tears I finally managed to finish it up. Hope you guys like!  
>  I want to thank my [beta](https://www.castielkissme.tumblr.com) for putting up with me on a daily basis and sticking around when I completely changed the whole plot of the story.  
> All mistakes/typos are my own.

 

It was nearing 7:30 am and Castiel was busy making himself his morning coffee. As he stirred in the hazelnut cream into the hot dark liquid, he smiled to himself when he heard the muted thumping of two small feet on the floorboards and most likely running towards him.

"Mel, what did I say about runn—"

"Daddy! Daddy guess what!" came the high energetic voice of the six year old girl as she cleared the kitchen doorway.

Castiel turned on his heel, cup in hand and still stirring.

"What is it Mel?" he asked the little girl, his voice still sounding a little groggy from sleep but still managing to sound critically interested in what the child in front of him had to say, despite it being so early in the morning.

She was bouncing where she stood, a little ball of dark golden energy that could hardly contain itself. In that moment, Cas envied his surrogate daughters liveliness. Her hands fidgeted, looking for something to do and in seconds they twined in her hair, brushing the blonde strands back and forth as she seemed to form her next sentence.

"Dadsgonnateachmeallaboutcars!”

With how fast she was talking and the excitement in her voice, it took Cas a while to understand exactly what she had said. He kept on smiling at her, calling her over and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well, dad can’t have you helping him out with his car with that mess of hair. Bring me your brush"

She jumped into his arms, gave him a tight squeeze and then ran out of the kitchen.

"Mary Ellen, what did I say about running!" he shouted after the girl.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid traveling down his throat, leaving in its wake a comfortable burn. He then took a seat on the nearest chair of their small dining table and waited for the young girl to return. When Mary Ellen returned with brush in hand; he pulled her into his arms and gave her a peck on the cheek. She quickly turned around and stood straight, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for her daddy to do her hair.

Cas brushed through his daughter’s hair, the comb catching on a few knots and tangles, he then separated the dirty blonde hair in two and then into 3 parts and braided the silky hair, a few too dark brown strands popping up now and again in between the blonde. When he reached the bottom he tied the hair and sent her off to her room to finish getting dressed—she had only put on the faded blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that Cas had laid out for her when he had gone into her room and not found her there and he had assumed she was in the living room with Dean watching a cat and mouse cartoon that Dean and her were both very fond of.

She walked out of the kitchen, the brush in her hand, Cas could hear when the soft padding of her footsteps turned to rushed walking and then a sprint, he sighed, he would have called her on it but she was once again, well away from earshot.

Moments later Dean was behind him, running circles on his back

“What’s got you in such a grumpy mood this morning?”

“Cars Dean, really?” Castiel hissed at Dean.

Dean took a step back from Cas and leaned on their kitchen counter, crossing his arms in a defensive way.

"Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather I teach her how to hold a gun? Or how about I teach her how to kill a vamp? Or maybe how to make the perfect devil’s trap. I know, I’ll teach her how to kill—"

“Dean stop, I get it.” Cas sighed heavily, as this wasn’t the first time they had had this small discussion about what their little girl should be doing and learning.

"Babe, she’s six and starts school in less than two weeks. She should have some bragging material.”  Dean whispered as he slowly made his way back into Cas’ space.

Cas laughed softly and turned his head to find Dean leaning down and too plump lips pressing against his own.

“I love you Dean” he whispered against his husband’s lips.

"IS IT CHILD PROOF?" Came a voice from outside the doorway, both Dean and Cas laughed at the interruption.

They had been caught kissing heavily several times and they came up with this phrase as a type of brake for them.

“She’s just like you Dean” Cas said, trying to not be annoyed at the terrible timing their daughter had.

“Maybe that’s why you love her so much” Dean pressed his lips against Cas’ for a quick hungry kiss that left the promise of something _more_ later; when Dean pulled away he smiled as he took in Cas’ face, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were glazed over, he leaned back in and gave him one final peck then shouted back, "Okay to come in"

Her little feet rushed towards Dean, who held her up above his head as soon as she jumped into his arms, giggling and squirming in the air as he pretended to bite her tummy.

"Are you ready cutie?"

“Born ready dad!” She said, flexing her tiny arms.

“Alright, say bye to daddy” he leaned her little body toward Cas’ and they all shared that thing Dean had always wanted. The white Pickett fence, in simple words, the apple pie life he’d always dreamed of. And he had it with the love of his life, Cas and the addition of their little girl Mary Ellen.

Walking out of their house and opening up the garage door, Dean set Mary Ellen down as he thought how the hell he was going to do this. When it had been Ben and Sam it had been easy, they had had the advantage of height. He looked around their garage and found a box so she could stand on. He placed it next to where he would stand, and held his hand out as she climbed atop of it and marveled at the sight before her. Even with the age of the car, Dean really had kept her on mint condition, or had tried. None of the parts were greasy, all clean, if people didn’t know they’d say it was just a show car.

Handing Mary a rag to clean her hands on and noticing how star-struck she was with the car; Dean couldn't help but smile again.

How had he been lucky enough to be blessed with her?

* * *

_"Are you sure this is the house?" Dean had asked, gun in hand ready to break the door down._

_"It fits the ghoul’s m.o. Dean" Sam had whispered back as he was looking through the window, and that's when he saw it. He saw the ghouls feeding on what seemed to be a little girl, no older than 12, Sam’s eyes stung. They had stopped hunting to finally get their own lives set up, Sam getting back on track on becoming a Lawyer, marrying Betty, a young woman he’d met at the local coffee shop; while Dean and Cas settled down in a small suburban house and this is what happened._

_He signaled at Dean that they had to act fast. They were going to kick the door down but Sam noticed it was unlocked, easier to sneak in, giving them a chance to possibly save the little girl._

_Once inside, shots were fired. They managed to stun one on the spot, but the other fled, and the chase was on._

_“Sammy, make sure that one is done for—and Sam…please—” his voice was low and broken “look for her.” The last bit was a low growl, as he rushed into the other room chasing the ghoul._

**Dad—**

_“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Big Shot Dean Winchester.”_

_Dean’s eyes shot open the minute he crossed the door._

_“You—how? I kill—”_

_“Yes, you thought you did. Man, you Winchester’s really are shit at hunting. Or you lost your touch with time. I’m going to take the latter and say, domesticity threw you off your game?”_

_The ghoul turned on his heel, “Rumor has it that family is your weakness.” There was the tone of mockery in his tone,_

_Dean was furious; he stopped short and gripped his knife tightly and began his slow approach towards the monster._

_“Step closer and you’ll never find her” he turned around and smirked wickedly “and she’ll die.” Dean’s eyes stung. There was a reason why he had to get back into hunting, or he had to take this hunt. Mary had been abducted not so long ago. And through their investigation found out two ghouls were kidnapping children, his daughter had been another victim._

_“Mary…” his voice was low and raspy, he hadn’t seen her in five days but it had felt like years to the older Winchester._

**Daddy—**

_“You—you have her here?” the ghoul was right, when it came to him and his weakness, it was always going to be family; John, Sam, Cas and now Mary._

_He gritted his teeth and then it hit him. **Sam**. Sam was still out there, the ghoul hadn’t seen Sam. The room they were in had a back door. Then he spotted Sam’s shadow by the window. 8 years, and they still had their hunting game strong. _

_Sam managed to make eye contact with Dean, and he gave him the sign he was looking for, he’d found Mary. Without letting the relief show in his face, he smirked at the monster before him._

_“Listen here, jackass, this is the last meal you get your filthy hands on” Dean walked over to a table that was near and set his knife down._

_“You see, that buddy of yours? Easy. I iced him on the spot, would’ve iced you too, but you ran for it, like the coward shit you are.”_

_The sound of glass shattering filled the small space._

_Oh that ghoul really did underestimate them._

_He turned around to find Sam’s fist hitting the monster square in the jaw and knocking him back a couple of steps and disorienting it for a few seconds, which is just what they needed._

**“DEAN!”**

Dean’s eyes looked up, he had snapped out of his memory, tears forming at the corner of his eyes and stinging.

He cleared his throat a few times before talking to his little girl.

“Alright, so where were we? Fuel Injection, right? If I don’t get my shhhhiii—head straight, you’re going to kick me out of my own garage.” He gently pulled at one of her braids, and she giggled.

Dean smiled.

No matter what any other hunter, person or anything said about how he was living his life, he enjoyed it and wouldn’t have it any other way.

Music was playing in the background. Or what Dean considered just noise and people shouting. Though in reality it was just modern music Cas and Mary would listen to; and no Dean didn’t like it one bit, not even when he was humming it out while working on the car or doing garden work.

“Yeah, alright. I’m gonna change the station.”  He said as he walked over to the fairly modern boom box Sam had insisted Dean accept after his first lawsuit win.

“Daddy no! I love that song” Mary shouted as she jumped off her box and ran towards Dean to grab at his hands and “dance” with him.

“You what? _This_? You love _this_?” Dean said pointing at the source of the music, his tone of voice was incredulous.

“I’ve left you alone with your father _too_ long. Here, I’m going to show you _real_ music” Dean said as he was pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and scrolling through the artists.

 _Britney Spears_ ; no, no one should ever know that he likes a few of her songs.

 _Dave Matthews Band_ ; great band, but not what he had in mind at the moment.

 _H.I.M_.; not quite yet.

 _Ke$ha_ ; no. No one, not even Cas could ever know about this. If Cas found out, then so would Sam, and he wouldn’t hear the end of it. _Ever._

He scrolled a bit too far and passed a few more artists that yeah, he would definitely be embarrassed if anyone ever found out.

Somehow and in a weird moment of his life, he’d purchased a song or two from One Direction, Lana Del Rey and Michael Bolton; he would definitely blame Betty and Mary for this.

Mary had rushed back to the car to drag the box and set it near Dean and the boom box. She sat down, looking up at him with expecting eyes and a smile.

Scrolling back up he found what he was looking for, Led Zepplin.

“Alright, what I’m going to show you, will change your life…you can thank me later, okay?”

He connected the auxiliary cable to his phone and scrolled to his favorite song.

The strumming of the guitar, the beat of the drums and the thump of the bass filled the garage.

Dean pursed his lips as he air-guitared towards Mary and invited her to join him. She stood up and danced around Dean, waiting for the words to come in.

“ _Singing in the sunshine, laughing in the rain_  
Hitting on the moonshine, rocking in the grain  
Got no time to pack my bags, my foots outside the door  
Got a date, I can't be late, for the high hopes hailla ball.”

Dean sang along to the song, really putting his emotions into the words he sang. Mary kept dancing, her little feet and arms swinging in every direction, which Dean would never say out loud, but she’d most definitely got her inability to dance from Cas, somehow.  
  
“Singing to an ocean, I can hear the ocean's roar  
Play for free, play for me and play a whole lot more, more!  
Singing about good things and the sun that lights the day  
I used to sing on the mountains, has the ocean lost it's way.”

He smiled at his little girl, still marveled. As he was every day that he got to wake up, knowing she was in the room down the hall. He knelt down, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and whispering “I love you Mary”  
  
“Sitting round singing songs 'til the night turns into day  
Used to sing on the mountains but the mountains washed away”

Standing back up, and pulling her into his arms, and swaying her he sang the last bit of the song.  


_“Now I'm singing all my songs to the girl who won my heart  
She is only three years old and it's a real fine way to start.”_

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in, swaying left and right in rhythm with the song. Castiel, had sneaked into the garage and was just amazed at how Dean taught their little girl.

The music kept playing in the background and Dean turned around and smiled at Cas.

“How long where you just standin’ there?”

“Long enough to know that you shouldn’t judge what music Mel listens to” Cas teasingly replied to Dean as he reached for the little girl, to pull into his arms.

There it was again, that overwhelming feeling inside of Dean. That feeling he couldn’t keep in, and just wanted to shout loudly from the rooftops.

As Cas was walking away with their little girl, to wash her up or a snack, Dean reached out for his hand and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“I love you Cas”

Mary was just smiling up at her parents but cleared her throat.

“But I love my little princess even more” He teased as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist.

He could feel the tears forming again, and before Cas or even Mary could noticed he smiled and just said “What’s for lunch, I’m starving.”

They headed into their house once again, Dean and Cas sending Mary to get washed up for their snack.

“Dean, I know it still haunts you, but you have to let it go.” Cas had begun to say as he placed his hand on Dean’s and gave it a tight squeeze. “You got her back, and that’s all that matters. That she’s here, with us, with you.”

Dean couldn’t hold the tears in any longer; slowly one by one they flowed down his cheeks.

“Cas, I don’t know what I’d do without you two. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I would’ve lost her, I don’t think I’d be able to deal with it, not anymore.”

They held hands and stayed quiet; it wasn’t awkward it was just there. Seconds later, small fragile hands were placed atop of their own.

“Daddy, it’s okay.” She lept into his arms and all Dean could do was sob into her hair and just hold her tightly.

Dean’s stomach grumbled loudly, breaking the moment.

“So daddy, whats for lunch?” They shared a laugh, knowing that Mary could always make everything better for them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned above is Led Zeppelin's [The Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvoG36nUcSU)  
> Even though it says its "complete" I plan on adding a few more chapters to this.


End file.
